Vayne/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Let us hunt those who have fallen to darkness." - The world is not always as civilized as people might think. There are still those who would follow the blackest paths of magic and become corrupted by the darker powers that flow through Runeterra. Shauna Vayne knows this fact well. As a young privileged girl in the heart of Demacia's elite, her father tried to convince her of the constabulary's ever-vigilant eye. Young and naive, she truly believed that her world was one of perfect safety, until one night, when a twisted witch took interest in her father. The malevolent woman overcame her father's conciliar guard, then tortured her family before murdering them. The young Shauna escaped only by hiding herself and then fleeing once the hag had departed, plagued by the screams of her loved ones as she ran. A burning hatred was born in her that day, one that could never be denied. Vayne was able to take care of herself using her father's money, and she began to train as soon as an instructor would have her as a student. By the time she was a fully grown woman, she had become a grim warrior. However, the fields of battle were not to be her home. Demacia needed a protector, one who hunted those lost to the darkness. Shauna used her family's contacts to become the first , and now her prowess is legendary. It is said that those who practice the black arts quake when they hear that the Night Hunter is on the prowl. |-|1st= "Not all shadows are to be feared. At least, if has her way." The world is not always as civilized as people might think. There are still those who would follow the blackest paths of magic and become corrupted by the darker powers that flow through Runeterra. Shauna Vayne knows this fact well. As a young privileged girl in the heart of Demacia's elite, her father tried to convince her of the constabulary's ever-vigilant eye. Young and naive, she truly believed that her world was one of perfect safety, until one night, when a twisted witch took interest in her father. The malevolent woman overcame her father's conciliar guard, then tortured her family before murdering them. The young Shauna escaped only by hiding herself and then fleeing once the hag had departed, plagued by the screams of her loved ones as she ran. A burning hatred was born in her that day, one that could never be denied. Vayne was able to take care of herself using her father's money, and she began to train as soon as an instructor would have her as a student. By the time she was a fully grown woman, she had become a grim warrior. However, the fields of battle were not to be her home. Demacia needed a protector, one who hunted those lost to the darkness. Shauna used her family's contacts to become the first , and now her prowess is the stuff of legends. It is said that those who practice the black arts quake when they hear that the Night Hunter is on the prowl. Despite her crusade, Shauna has looked at the League of Legends in horror. There are champions who have clearly lost themselves to the blackest of magics, and who have been embraced within the League even though they should be put down for the safety of all. The time has come for the Night Hunter to execute her secret mission - to purge the League of Legends. Previous Splash Art North America= Vayne OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Vayne Vayne VindicatorSkin old.jpg|1st Vindicator Vayne Vayne VindicatorSkin old2.jpg|2nd Vindicator Vayne |-|China= Vayne AristocratSkin Ch.jpg|Aristocrat Vayne Vayne VindicatorSkin Ch.jpg|Vindicator Vayne Vayne HeartseekerSkin Ch.jpg|Heartseeker Vayne Patch History ** *** HUD no longer disappears prematurely. ;V9.19 * ** Bonus attack damage increased to from . ;V9.15 * ** Wall increased damage 150% from 100%. ** Now deals Condemn's damage instantly, instead of after the knockback. ;V9.11 - May 30th Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug where it removed bonus movement speed instead of tripling it. ;V9.10 * ** cooldown reduction reduced to % from 50% at all ranks. ;V9.3 * ** *** Projectile color has been slightly changed to disambiguate it from her basic attacks. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration for the empowered attack. * ** cooldown now reduced by 50% when Final Hour is active. ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.18 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V8.14 * ** Target's health ratio increased to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base health increased to 515 from . ** Health growth increased to 89 from 83. ** Base armor reduced to 23 from 28. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from 64. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V8.2 * Stats ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from 4%. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** Bonus attack damage reduced to from . ;V8.1 * ** Her first Tumble attack out of stealth can now correctly be heard/seen. ;V7.24 * ** No longer triggers ward placement VO lines when using a . ** Hair and cape now loop fluently during idle animations. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from . ** Base armor increased to 28 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.19 * ** Bonus damage being able to critically strike. ** Bonus damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** True damage reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ** Minimum true damage changed to from . * ** The duration of Final Hour is extended by 4 seconds whenever a champion damaged by Vayne dies within 3 seconds. Final Hour's duration cannot be increased beyond its original maximum duration. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.8 * Green Chroma ** Made easier to see on Summoner's Rift. ;V6.24 * ** Bonus damage reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V6.22 * ** Stealth reclassified as . ;V6.20 * ** Vayne being able to go through some walls. ;V6.17 * ** Bonus damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V6.16 * ** Incorrectly damaging inhibitors and the nexus. ;V6.15 * ** Affects turrets. ** Tumble's bonus damage and Vayne's basic attack no longer crit independently of one another. If one crits, so does the other. ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for , updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . * ** Duration increased to 7 seconds from 6. * ** Flat damage. ** Deals minimum damage. ** Health ratio increased to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ;V5.20 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from 53. ;V5.14 * ** Cooldown start changed to when Vayne attacks from upon hitting a target. ** Enhanced attack is consumed even if target becomes invulnerable/untargetable while projectile is traveling. ;V4.16 * ** Interacts with player-created terrain ( , , , ) ;V4.15 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.13 * General ** Attack speed per level increased to 4% from %. * ** Bonus damage having an extra ratio during . * ** Bonus AD increased to from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . ;V3.15 * ** Targets sometimes not being stunned if they move/are displaced right when projectile hits and they collide with a wall. ;V3.14 * ** Vayne being able to queue up a basic attack after hitting enemy champions. ** Targets briefly becoming unable to perform any actions after being displaced (even if they were not stunned) ** Damage application changed to after target's displacement from when projectile hits. ** Damage text uses critical strike format when target collides with a wall. ;V3.10 * ** Cast range being longer than intended (650 instead of the intended 550) * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 70. ;V3.6 * ** Range updated to match Vayne's basic attack range. ;V3.03 * Stats ** Mana per level increased to 35 from 27. * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 40. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305. ;V1.0.0.147b * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 305 from 300. ;V1.0.0.142 * General ** Ability tooltips updated. ;V1.0.0.132 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 305. * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 30 from 40. * ** Bonus damage reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** stealth duration reduced to 1 second from . ;V1.0.0.130 * ** Small errors. ;November 17th Hotfix * ** Not applying stacks on targets hit. ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Stacks still applying if Vayne is blinded. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Bonus damage reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Third stack being blocked by . * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** bonus movement speed while active reduced to . ** Bonus AD reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.119 * General ** Adjusted splash artwork for . ;V1.0.0.118b * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 550 from 555. ** Base movement speed reduced to 305 from 310. * ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 35. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;May 10th Hotfix * ** Sometimes causing infinite revival loops. ;V1.0.0.118 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Vayne